The Wrong One
by Accept the Unaccepted
Summary: Bella is Best friends with Jared Cullen, Edward's gay half brother. What happenes when Edward and bella meet and fall in love but Edward is engaged to Tanya. What happens when Edward actually does wed to Tanya, has he married the wrong one?
1. Travel Sickness

**AN: Hey guys I know you guys are probably really angry right about now but I had this idea for a fan fiction and I just had to write it while the idea was fresh in my head and I was still motivated to write it. I have also come up with an updating schedule that should keep everyone happy. I will be resuming weekly updates of A New Adventure since it is my main priority, A New Adventure updates will be every Saturday and then The Katana vs The Wakizashi updates and The Wrong One updates will take place on alternating Saturdays, so one will be updated one week and one will be updated the next and so on. The Katana vs The Wakizashi and The Wrong one will be updated on Friday nights. **

**Chapter 1- Travel Sickness**

**Bella's Perspective**

I had gotten up early this morning to prepare the guest room for the arrival of Jared's brother who was going to be staying with us for a while.

Jared's brother also had a fiancée who would undoubtedly be spending a bit of time with us as well though she wouldn't be living with us, she would be living with her parents up until the wedding when they would both moved into a house of their own.

Jared wasn't too happy about the fact that his brother or really half brother was going to be around permanently, well it wasn't really his brother that was the problem, he just seemed to not get along with his brothers fiancée.

Despite all of what Jared had said about his half brother and his fiancée I was looking forward to meeting them. If his brother is anything like him then I know will get along just fine.

"Jared wake up" I growled throwing a pillow at him. I had just walked in to find that he had fallen back asleep after I had woken him up half an hour ago. All I got in return was a grumble as he rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers over his face.

"Jared Adam Ryan Cullen, get your ass up and ready right this instant" I screamed, I had absolutely had enough of him.

He got up with a fake enthusiastic smile on his face, saluted at me and then stomped off to the bathroom. I just scowled in response before heading off to the kitchen to make him a quick piece of toast and coffee so we could leave quickly once he was done.

I felt two arms snake around my waist as I was pouring the hot water from the kettle into the coffee mug which caused me to jump and almost spill it.

"I'm ready" he announced.

"Well done sweet pea" I joked kissing him on the tip of the nose and patting him on the head as if he were a pet dog.

"Pffft" he rolled his eyes.

"You know you could be a little more excited about your brother coming to live with us for a while" I said.

"Give it a week and I bet you won't be so excited anymore" he retorted.

"You said that he used to be cool and awesome fun to hang out with" I said confused.

"Yeah he used to, past tense, ever since he got together with Tanya Denali he has been a completely different person, no fun to be around and frankly a bitch" he snorted.

"Well when you went to visit him he was probably really tired from work stuff. Give him a break doctors work really long and ungodly hours" I informed him.

"Trust me it's the girlfriend or fiancée or whatever's fault, I still can't believe that he is going to marry that…thing. Trust me you will understand when you meet her, I'm just glad that she is going to be living with her parents and not with us."

"Stop acting so melodramatic and eat and drink up, we don't want _them_ to be waiting for _us _at the airport.

He drank the coffee quickly, probably burning his mouth and took the toast with him to eat along the way. We took the elevator and down to the basement and walked across the lot to his parked Audi.

"Shot gun driving" I smirked.

"But it's my car" he whined.

"So, consider it your punishment for being such a pain in the ass this morning" I retorted by poking my tongue out at him.

He did the same before throwing me the keys

"Thanks" I smiled before getting into the car.

He just scowled at me and climbed into the passengers side mumbling something along the lines of "Aren't we late enough as it is?" I just chose to ignore him, deciding to make him wish he had never mocked my driving once we were out of the parking garage.

Once we had exited the parking garage I floored the accelerator. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grip onto his seat with both hands as a look of pure panic and terror washed over his face. His was in for a long ride.

***

"How was I supposed to know that you would get car sick?" I asked once he had returned from throwing up in the toilets of the arrivals area.

"I don't know, maybe that fact that I get travel sickness on any journey made by car, bus, train or aeroplane that is even vaguely rough!" he retorted still looking ghost white and on the verge of green.

"But that doesn't make sense; you are the roughest driver I know."

"Yeah well I don't get sick when I am driving only when others are" he frowned.

"Whatever" I muttered. Stupid Cullen and his stupid shiny Audi.

"What the hell is taking them so long, their flight landed an hour and a half ago?" Jared questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"Just chill they should be out soon" I rolled my eyes, "Try and smile a bit you look dead."

"That's because I feel dead" he muttered and I just chose to ignore, it was better just to ignore him when he was in one of his moods.

Fifteen minutes passed and Jared had started warming up to me a bit, he was starting to cheer up a bit and even though he still seemed a little ill he looked a little better, just pale, no green tinge.

We were both facing the arrivals gate, just waiting for Jared's brother and his fiancée to come though. I didn't really know what I was looking for; I was just looking out for someone who sort of looked like Jared.

"This is taking for ever" he grumbled.

"Patience" I mocked.

Jared tug on my ponytail in retaliation and it kind of hurt but I could react because my eyes that had still been fixed of the arrival gates had just spotted the god of all Greek gods himself. Adonis.

I felt my heart automatically increase its pace, banging almost unhealthily against my chest, my thoughts even went cloudy and I am pretty sure that I was drooling. What was worse is that he was walking right towards us.

"Love, you're drooling" Jared whispered into my ear before taking my hand and leading us towards this God that was his brother, how embarrassing. I knew Jared was hot but he had nothing of Edward. Jared had fair hair and blue eyes like his father Carlisle and Edward had this amazing messy, bronze coloured hair which practically screamed to be touched and piercing green eyes, which from a certain angle even seamed like they may have contained a flicker of gold.

"Edward, it's good to see you" Jared smiled engulfing his brother in a hug.

"It's good to see you too" Edward laughed, "You remember my girlfriend Tanya, well she's my fiancée now."

"Nice to meet you again" Jared smiled at her a evidently forced, fake smile and offered her his had.

That was when I first realised the beauty known as Edward's fiancée. She was devastatingly gorgeous just like Edward. She was tall with legs that went for miles, long strawberry blond hair that reached halfway down her back and crystal blue eyes. The only unattractive feature she possessed was her facial expression; it was a mixture of disgust, anger and a sickening fake smile. I felt weird, a feeling that felt insanely close to jealousy, but it couldn't be.

"Likewise" she snarled, how could someone so attractive act and sound so…unattractive, in that sense she seamed like Edward's opposite. Edward didn't seem like he had noticed, instead he was looking at me.

"You look at little unwell, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked Jared, tearing his gaze away from me.

"I'm fine, my girlfriend Bella here just decided to punish me this morning by driving my car rather insanely" he smirked wrapping his arms possessively around me from behind and placing a feather light kiss on the hollow beneath my ear.

"Ah yes you're his girlfriend, Bella" Edward smiled returning his gaze to me and offering me his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet y-you t-too" I stuttered because when my skin came into contact with his I felt a jolt of electricity surge through me. At first I thought that it was just me imagination but judging by the confused look on Edward's face, he felt it too.

I seem as if Jared had noticed our reactions to each other as well because I heard quite laughter escape is lips so only I could hear. I just graciously elbowed him in the ribs and let go of Edward's hand.

Tanya was glaring daggers at me, this was going to be fun.

**AN: A bit short I know, the next chapter will be longer. Hit or Miss? Tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing? Next chapter of A.N.A will be up tomorrow! :)**


	2. Bye Baby

**AN: Here is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the first one! :)**

**Chapter 2- Bye Baby**

**Bella's Perspective**

**Warning: A bit OOC!**

**Three years earlier**

"_Just ask him out already" Angela giggled and Ben just nodded in agreement as they followed my eyes across the room to where Jared Cullen had just come through the lecture theatre doors. _

"_He wouldn't say yes to someone like me, sure we are friends but that's it, there is no way someone like him would be interested in someone like me" I sighed._

"_You're amazing, he would be stupid to not say yes to you, trust me" Angela assured me._

"_Hey Bella" Jared smiled as he approached us and took the seat next to me. "Hey Angela, Ben."_

"_Hey Jared" they greeted._

_It was fifteen minutes before our lecture was due to start, we were all studying to become lawyers, that was how we had all met, in this very theatre a few months earlier._

_Angela and Ben had started their own little conversation among themselves obviously trying to give me the chance to ask Jared out on a date._

"_Um… Jared, ah I was wondering if you had anything planned this Friday night" I started._

"_Nothing, why?" he asked._

"_I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?" I smiled but it probably came out more as a grimace than anything else. I could practically feel myself shaking in anticipation of his next words. _

"_As in a date?" he asked in what seamed an almost nervous voice._

"_Yeah" I answered looking down at my feet, this was where he would reject me._

"_Ah Bella there is something I have to tell you. I don't exactly know how to say this but I can't go out with you. It's not you really, it's me and I am not just saying that. I am…gay" he explained._

_Wow. That was most definitely not what I was expecting._

**Now**

We were all in the car and on the way back to the apartment; it had taken us a while to get to this point since Tanya had decided to bring six massive suitcases full of God knows what which she expected us to carry for her.

Honestly who needs six suitcases of stuff?

Jared had stolen the keys out of my back pocket before we had reached the car and insisted that I let him drive. I didn't argue or put up a fight, I had punished him enough for one day.

Tanya had also insisted that she sit up the front because that back seat didn't provide enough support for her back. I had just rolled my eyes at her which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by neither her or Edward, she just shot more daggers in my direction and Edward surprisingly laughed which I wish he hadn't because that just increased the amount of anger and hatred Tanya had towards me. Was she really so insecure?

I was stuck at the back with Edward who I could see out of the corner of my eye was sneaking peaks at me every now and then. Did I have something on my face or had he caught me drooling before and though I was insane for drooling over him when I was meant to be his brother's girlfriend.

That brought me to something new entirely, I was Jared's _girlfriend_. It took all the strength I could muster to not blurt 'since when?' when Jared had introduced me is his girlfriend. If I hadn't been hypnotised by Edward's charming looks I am pretty sure I would have.

Jared was gay for crying out loud and I was curious as to why he was suddenly introducing me as his girlfriend. I made a mental note to question him as soon as I got the chance to, something was definitely going on.

We arrived at the apartment and started unloading the car. As we were unloading the car another car pulled up next to us and out got an extremely good looking couple.

It turned out that they were Tanya's parents here to pick her up. There was no doubt about where she got her good looks from.

Once they were gone we headed upstairs to our apartment. Now that Tanya was gone there was hardly any luggage to carry. All Edward had was two duffle bags and his laptop.

Once we reached the apartment, we showed Edward his room and he excused himself for a shower.

I couldn't help but picture him in the shower, I quickly snapped out of it though when Jared clapped in front of my face, clearly noticing that I had zoned out.

"Picturing him in the shower?" he smirked.

"No" I lied.

"Liar" he laughed, "You totally have the hots for him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, besides he is getting married in a few months, remember, he has a fiancée" I pointed out.

"Ha, so you do like him you just scared of that monster he thinks he loves" he grinned.

"If you don't have the hots for him then why were you practically drooling when you saw him, why were you totally checking out his ass when he was walking in front of you, why were you sneaking peaks at him from the corner of your eye the entire car ride and why were you just zoned out picturing him naked in the shower?" he questioned.

"You can be extremely observant when you want to be can't you?" I murmured.

"Yes, yes I can be" he smiled.

"Oh I know what you're doing" I scowled, "You are trying to distract me from interrogating you."

"Now why would I need to distract you, it seems to me like the thought my brother naked in the shower is already distracting you" he smirked.

"Shut up" I growled, "Now tell me, since when am I your girlfriend?

"See that's a funny story" he laughed nervously. "What would you say if I told you that Edward, my parents and the rest of my family didn't know I was gay?"

"What?" I gasped, "How could your family not know something like that, how could you not tell them?"

"Well I am scared about how they will react" he mumbled.

"Carlisle and Esme love you, you know that right?" I questioned, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah I know that" he said into my hair.

"They would never judge you or love you any less because you're gay" I said.

"Yeah but, what about everyone else?" he asked.

"Edward, Emmett and jasper would still love you the same too" I stated.

"Yeah well you have never met Emmett; he would tease the shit out of me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, everyone would still love you the same, your parents and your half brothers" I promised.

"Ok, I will tell them, just not yet, please just pretend to be my girlfriend until I tell them" he begged.

"Why do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Why do you have a problem with pretending to be my girlfriend?" he smirked, "It is because you don't want my super sexy, god like brother Edward to think your taken?"

"Ok I will keep up the girlfriend façade, but there are two conditions" I smiled.

"Oh know why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like these conditions?" he asked.

"Probably because your not" I grinned, "First condition, you are not aloud to bag me about 'Having the hots' for Edward and the second condition is that whenever we got out, I'm the one driving… your car."

"Fine" he smiled through gritted teeth, but you better make one hell of a girlfriend.

***

We had been sitting on the couch watching T.V for about five minutes when we heard the water from the shower turn off.

"Quick do something girlfriendish" Jared begged.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know, lie down with your head on my lap or something" he suggested.

I couldn't think of anything else so I did just that. Two minutes later Edward walked out of his room in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, so casual, yet so hot.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" he questioned, gesturing towards our position, it didn't look the intimate did it?

"No" I laughed, about to move to make room for Edward to take a seat on the couch with us, "Take a seat; it's your place now too."

"Don't move" he said, stopping me from moving to make room for him. He just lifted up my feet, sat down and placed my feet on his lap. All I could think was 'wow'. As before when I shook his hand, as his skin came into contact with the skin on my ankle I felt the surge of electricity pass through me.

We both looked at each other, once again Edward looked confused but also slightly amused, he had definitely felt it again too.

I noticed Jared swallow his laughter, was what had happened really that obvious?

We both Edward and I ignored what had just happened and we all turned back and focused on whatever was playing on the T.V.

About ten minutes later the phone rang and Jared shifted my head off his lap and onto a pillow so he could answer it.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone.

"Oh hey Mike" he laughed.

Mike was the owner of four nightclubs both Jared and I worked at, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and breaking Dawn. He was a nice guy he just couldn't take a hint. He always tried to make a move on my despite how many times I had told him I wasn't interested in him.

"Ok I will let her know, yeah alright, later" he said as he ended the call.

"What did Mike want?" I asked when he returned to the couch and took his seat under my lap.

"He wants us to work tonight" he explained.

"But we specifically asked for tonight and tomorrow night off" I stated.

"Yeah but Jacob called in sick and Lauren has to Lauren has to leave two hours early" he sighed.

"So you have to take Jacob's shift and I have to do the last two hours of Lauren's?" I asked.

"Yep, I have to head in now, because Jacob's shift is from five until midnight" he explained, "And you only have to do from ten until midnight."

"Where?" I asked.

"Eclipse"

"Ok I will meet you there later" I said, there was no point heading over to the club this early.

"Keep Edward company, take him to central park and show him where Iced is or something" he smiled kissing me on the forehead, "I will see you later."

"Um…alright" I said a little nervously, I was nervous about spending the afternoon, alone with Edward.

"See you Edward, look after my Bella for me" Jared told Edward and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course he saw it and just smirked at me.

"Will do" Edward promised as Jared walked towards the front door.

"Bye baby" I called, remembering I was meant to be acting as his girlfriend; he just turned around and blew me a mocking kiss before he exited the apartment.

"So do you want to go to central park and get and ice-cream from Iced or something?" I asked.

"Um, yeah sure" Edward answered in his breathtaking, musical, velvety voice while giving me a crooked smile.

"Let's go" I smiled.

**AN: Ok so what did you guys think? Hit or miss? Do you want me to continue? Let's see if I can get 10 reviews for the chapter! Please review :)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


	3. Peeking Cab Driver

**AN: Hey, thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites and/or alerts list and a massively big thank you to those of you who reviewed. I know that this chapter is a day late but I have an awesome excuse, I just had to go see New Moon and yes it was fan-fucking-tastic. To anyone who changed from Team Edward to Team Jacob after watching it… I am ashamed of you! Edward is still obviously so much better than Jacob! Team Edward always and forever!!! So here is chapter three! :)**

**Chapter 3- Peeking Cab Driver**

**Bella's Perspective**

Edward decided to change into a nice pair of jeans, a blue and white shirt and a sexy as hell dark brown leather jacket.

I didn't change out of my jeans and a t-shirt but packed a bag with my work clothes in it to change into later.

We then walked to central park, it wasn't that far away.

We bought ice-cream from Iced first, before we walked through the park. Edward got a scoop of white chocolate and a scoop of melon in a waffle cone while I got a scoop of choc-mint and a scoop of strawberries and cream, also in a waffle cone.

"So, Jared told me that you are a doctor" I stated

"Yeah, that's right" he answered with a smile that showed that he loved his job.

"He said that you are studying to become a lawyer" he said, "How's that going?"

"Yeah good" I smiled, "There are only a few more months to go now before graduation."

"You must be thrilled" he smirked, "I know I was when I finally finished med school."

"Yeah, I am" I answered honestly, "Though I am a bit scared of what the future holds."

We continued talking about school and work and our pasts and everything else as well. I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him, I thought it would be a little awkward getting to know him, but it wasn't at all.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but there is something I have to say" he said after a while of walking a talking. We had almost finished our ice-creams by now.

"Go ahead" I smiled, hoping that it would convince him that he could say whatever he wanted.

"It's just that I never thought Jared would ever get a girlfriend" he stated.

"Why's that?" I laughed.

"Well it's just that I, well we, meaning Emmett, Jasper and I, we all kind of thought that Jared was…gay" he said to his feet as I was putting that last bit of ice-cream into my mouth, I almost choked.

Damn…being observant must run through the family.

"Um…Edward" I said seriously, "I am a man."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me with his eyes wide, some of the colour had drained from his face.

"You…what…how?" he mumbled.

"I'm just kidding" I smirked and the colour almost instantly returned to his face once he realised I was messing with him.

"I guess I deserved that for accusing your boyfriend of being gay" he laughed.

"Yes, yes you did" I nodded. That was close; I was usually a terrible liar. Luckily Edward didn't know me that well so he couldn't really tell that I was lying or trying to cover something up.

For now Jared's secret was still safe.

"Um, do you want to head over to the club now?" I questioned, "It's eight o'clock and my shift starts in an hour but it may take a while to get there considering the traffic.

"Yeah sure" he smiled, "Are we taking a cab?"

"Yeah" I answered, "we usually drink quite a bit after shifts, you know working at a night club and all and I highly doubt you're planning of staying sober on your first night in New York. So yeah cab it is."

We caught a cab and got in.

"No peaking you two, I have to change" I told both the driver and Edward about five minutes into the trip.

"Are you serious?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow, he seemed a little taken a back.

"Yes, I am serious" I smirked, "I can hardly turn up to work wearing this."

"So what are you going to wear?" he questioned.

"You will see" I smiled sweetly, "now no peeking."

I quickly changed into my work out fit, a super tight, light denim skirt, a tight black top that only covered up until under my boobs and left my stomach and lower back bare, it tied up just under my boobs barely covering more than a bikini top, a small electric blue leather jacket that was only a little longer than the top, stockings with a few runs running down them and six inch electric blue pumps.

This wasn't the out fit I wore to work every day, but all the out fits were similar, Mike's outfit requests were that we looked slightly trashy and slutty yet drop dead gorgeous at the same time.

Even though I wouldn't have chosen to where this outfit, I knew I looked good, and for my job, looking good was a necessity.

Edward had been that perfect gentleman while I was changing he hadn't even tried to take a peek. I wondered if it was because he really was the perfect gentleman when it came to things like this, like Jared was, if he was secretly gay like Jared or if he was really that committed to his relationship with Tanya.

I can't believe I actually just thought that, of course he was totally committed to his relationship with Tanya…they were getting married, though from the less than twenty-four hours I had known him I knew that the perfect gentleman thing probably also applied in this situation.

I wished I could say the same thing for the stupid cad driver though, I knew he had been taking peeks at me through the mirror the entire time.

"Ok done" I said to Edward not the driver, I knew he already knew that I was done.

Edward turned to face me and I swear his jaw literally dropped.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"Umm…" was all he said.

"I'll take that as a yes" I smirked and turned to look out the window.

I knew his speechlessness didn't really mean anything, I mean the outfit was designed to do that to people, it made by job so much easier. If people were hypnotised by my boobs practically hanging out then it was easier to get them to listen to me and not try and pick a fight with me.

"Bella?" I heard Edward clear his throat behind me, "What exactly is your job at the club?"

"I'm a Door Bitch" I smirked, "The chain of clubs I work at are extremely busy and not everyone can get in. If your too old, too ugly, not cool enough, not wearing the right clothes or already off your face I have the right to not let you in, it's harsh but it's my job."

"Wow" he smiled.

"It's a pretty cool job" I agreed, "Even though the job description doesn't match my personality at all, it's the perfect job for me because it lets me be someone else for a brief moment in time. Bella and Door Bitch Bella are two completely different people but they help each other out. Door Bitch Bella gives Bella the confidence she needs is life. I know it's strange but I love my job."

"I know what you mean" he smiled, just as we came to a holt outside Eclipse, the place was buzzing and the crowds were only just starting to roll is as it was only quarter to nine.

I was about to hand the driver forty dollars but Edward beat me to it.

"It's on me" he smiled.

"You don't have to" I argued.

"But I want to" he responded with that amazing crooked smile and I didn't argue further as he handed the driver forty dollars.

"It's forty five dollars" I cab driver argued.

"I am pretty sure that you got more than five dollars worth of peaks at Bella while she was changing" Edward retorted and before the driver could say anything more Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cab.

I felt the surge of electricity again at the contact of our skin, I was growing to love that sensation.

The lines to get into the club were already about fifty meters long, luckily we didn't have to line up.

We walked up to the entrance of the club, hand in hand, we had both forgotten to let go once we had exited the cab.

Ok so maybe I hadn't forgotten to let go, maybe I just couldn't bring myself to let go. The thing that confused me was why he hadn't let go; he was the one with the fiancé. Yet again in his mind, I was his brother's girlfriend.

We reached the entrance where Jared, Paul and Lauren were standing on one side of the door and Quil and Embry were standing of the other, Sam and Seth must be guarding the back entrance.

As soon as Edward saw Jared he quickly let go of my hand and put some distance between us. I instantly missed the sensation of his fingers laced between mine.

This didn't go un-noticed by Jared and as Edward was looking down at his feet Jared raised an eyebrow at me questioningly as he bit back a smirk.

I hugged Paul, Quil and Embry and said hello and they all squeezed me back what seemed as hard as they could. These guys were like my brothers and we got along really well, we had a lot of fun during the many hours we spent at the door.

I also hugged Lauren, though it was awkward since we weren't that close.

Jared and Edward shook hands and Jared ruffled Edward's already messy hair with a smirk on his face. I think it was a gesture to show that he 'hadn't' seen the hand holding and few minutes ago.

Edward seemed to cheer up a bit.

"So is this your new man?" Paul questioned.

Edward looked between Jared and I with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about Paul?" Jared laughed nervously, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him.

Paul, Ouil, Embry and Lauren all looked shocked.

I didn't know what to do next so I looked up at Jared waiting for him to come up with some brilliant plan.

He looked down at me, I saw hesitation in his eyes but I also saw him asking for forgiveness though I wasn't sure what for. That was until I felt his lips of mine.

The kiss didn't last long but it was still awkward as hell. It convinced Edward though and he no longer longed confused.

Before anyone could say anything else I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him through the entrance.

"I will see you guys in a bit" I said to the others and entered the club before they could respond.

The club was packed, not as packed as it would be in an hour or so but there were still a lot of people.

I waved over to the bar where I caught Cynthia's eye. I gestured between Edward and eye and she gave me the thumbs up.

"What was that?" Edward smirked over the music.

"That was so I could go but my bag out back while you go and get us drinks on the house" I responded.

"Ok cool" he smiled, "What drink do you want?"

"Whatever you are having" I answered, "I will meet to at the bar in a few minutes."

I walked out back into the employees lounge and walked into the employee's bathroom.

I quickly applied a bit of make up, Smokey eyes and glossy lip loss. I teased and messed my hair up a little and was good to go, the extreme confidence of Door Bitch Bella washed over me.

I shoved all my things into my locker and then went to meet Edward at the bar.

I took a seat next to him and took a sip of the Martini he had gotten me. He had already almost finished his.

We spoke a bit with Cynthia and finished off our Martini's. Then more people entered the club and Cynthia had to serve them drinks.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Edward, before I even knew what I was saying.

I hadn't thought it over, it just popped out. Was it possible to go to hell for grinding with a man who has a fiancé?

"Sure" he smiled and took my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

I instantly forgot what I had been worrying about when I felt him pressed up against me and we started moving to the rhythm of the music.

**AN: Hit or Miss? Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Your reviews keep me inspired and motivated, lets see if we can get 8 on this chapter? Next chapter the real action and drama will begin! Mwahahaha… so until then, review and if you haven't already, feel free to check out my other stories! **


End file.
